Labyrinth, By Sarah Williams.
by Arien Laurelin
Summary: Sarah uses her experience in the Labyrinth as her writing folio in school. With less than expected results.


Anyathe's Disclaimer.

Wow – did you think I owned Jareth?? You thought I owned all that Labyrinth stuff? Cool! Unfortunately, no. You've been misinformed. I'm borrowing them. I hope nobody important minds. Because Jareth doesn't.

Mr. Bell marked the essay with an A, then transformed the grade into his neat green folder with a finely printed black letter. As usual, Michael Leehane had done a marvelous piece – full marks all round.

Bell's smile was not for Michael's mark, but was his own self-indulgent smirk. *He* was Michael's teacher – those marks reflected on him.

That smug smile flickered and fell as he caught sight of the last essay to correct. He slumped back in his chair, patting what little grey hair was left on his head with small, birdlike wrinkled hands. Bell stared at the essay written on plain lined paper. Familiar hated handwriting on the coversheet, and a collection of swirly doodles in the margin. He pushed his steel-rimmed glasses further up his nose as he held the essay high to read.

'LABYRINTH

By Sarah Williams'

Frowning, he pulled the pages out of the plastic pocket and thumbed to the statement of intention.

'Perhaps what inspired me to write something of this caliber is because I am tired of writing the usual stories about what I did on the weekend or what I would do if I won the lottery'.

The inspiration for this came about a week ago, when I was babysitting Toby. Dad and Marly were out at the Dempsey's. 

'Mr. Bell, I know you said you didn't want me to hand in anymore fantasy stories but I couldn't resist this one. It's a really terrific idea, I promise. All about this enormous Labyrinth and a Goblin King – well, I'd better not spoil it.'

Bell shook his head. As usual, the statement of intention was all wrong. Williams never listened to any advice he had to five. He sighed, considering giving her a D- straight up, without even reading it. But he was her teacher, and against his better judgement he was compelled to read and analyse her work. He turned the page, and groaned. It was filled with Williams' neat text. Pages and pages of it. He began at the beginning, praying this one would make some sense.

'Honestly, if I had known it was already seven o clock, I would have been home ages ago. So of course, when Merlin and me get home – soaking wet – Marly automatically assumes I'm late on purpose.'

Well, here was a first! First person, my my. It wasn't about a faerie princess after all. Then again, Williams might turn herself into one. That wouldn't surprise him. He kept reading, thoroughly bored.

'The forest seemed to close in around me as I called for Ludo, a friend who wouldn't, or couldn't, come.'

''Ludo!' I shouted. Desperation was fast turning to panic. 'LUDO!' How could a ten foot orange monster vanish into thin air? How come he'd been standing there, right behind me, and was suddenly gone? There was nowhere he could hide so fast – and there was no place he could have run to without my knowing.'

Bell sighed deeply, sipping his coffee. He propped his face up with one hand and continued. Continued until he came to what could be the end. Well, he hoped so. A small relieved smile broke out across his face.

'I peered over the edge of the steps. I knew I should feel dizzy and disoriented in a M.C Escher image – but I didn't. Gravity held me fast – perfectly oriented.'

But I still couldn't see Toby anywhere, and time was running out. It could have run out already, and I wouldn't know. I started wishing I had Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo with me. Yet I knew I had to face Jareth alone – it was the way it was always done in the stories.

'I stepped a little closer to the side, peeping over. The Goblin King was staring right back at me – directly below, or above. 'How you turned my world you precious thing ..''

Bell sped up, excited upon reaching the end of the stupid story. Predictable ending – she defeated the baddie and got her brother back.

D-.

The bell dinged, signaling the end of lunchtime. Students eventually roared back in, laughing and making a general ruckuss. Good thing Williams' had been last, or else he would never have finished.

He shuffled his papers noisily and stepped around the front of the old desk as the last of the students settled in. Their silence displayed their obedience and respect for Bell, and he smiled smugly.

'I corrected your essays over lunch,' he explained quietly, and several students beamed excitedly at one another. Some were very good … others, not so good.' He picked up the pile, and began the rounds to hand them back. 'Stephanie – a good introduction but a tad too long …. Michael, very good. Excellent, in fact … Sarah.' He stopped before Sarah's desk. 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, my girl.'

The dark-haired girl looked up from rubbing the fluff on the end of her pen against her chin. He gaze was nonchalant, casual. 'Yes?'

'I'm afraid,' he smiled tightly, enjoying this immensely, 'that your essay isn't quite up to scratch.'

Sarah accepted the paper, and turned it around to examine the mark. 'You gave me a D-!' She exclaimed, gaping at the mark.

'You need to operate on a much broader scale.'

'You gave me a D-! That isn't fair!'

'I'm afraid Sarah,' Bell said airily, 'that until you begin writing within the guidelines you won't be getting much higher than a D.' He moved away to hand out more papers, leaving a furious Sarah behind. Grinning to himself, he almost hoped she *would* write another fantasy story again.


End file.
